


最后一束阳光（A last ray of sunshine）

by GloriaIveris



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaIveris/pseuds/GloriaIveris
Summary: “你还记得我说过威尼斯很惨淡吗？我错了。在这里，是真的很惨淡。”





	最后一束阳光（A last ray of sunshine）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A last ray of sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531947) by [eyeslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain). 



那是开学前的第一个星期天。一切都和我在六月份的夏天离开Hertford学院时起不一样了。牛津的尖顶消失在一片微弱的薄雾中。即使是钟声也在那潮湿，微凉的空气中听起来不同。我窗户下的玫瑰花早已消失，院子里充满了落叶，散发出一种特殊的泥土香味。在一个阴且霾的白天之后，夜晚的降临比我们在过去几周所习惯的时间要早得多。

Sebastian带着一瓶勃艮第酒出现在我的房间里，酒是他设法从Marchmain House拿来的。他似乎像整个城镇一样处于一种个人的灰色的阴霾中。我们共饮了相当数量的葡萄酒，彼此在沙发上靠得很近。他的一条腿搭在我的上面，就好像是镜面的反射：每当我们在私密的环境中共度时光，我们的身体不由自主地相互寻找对方，相互模仿，产生渴望的亲密关系和紧密的肉体连接。我静静地看着对面的建筑：一个接一个地，小小的金色长方形照亮了那些窗户。有些仍保持着黑色。花园在昏暗的暮色中渐渐变成灰色，但我不想起来开灯。我反而将Sebastian拉近了些。

“你看起来很忧郁。一切都还好吗？”

“不好。看看这个。”

我好奇地转过头。

“夜晚。它现在来得这么早。”他抱怨道。

“是的，但我们能在一起是高兴的事，不是吗？”

“我不知道。我更喜欢夏天。我想念赤脚奔跑，被阳光亲吻过的无花果做早餐，阳光闪烁在水上，在贡多拉里与你轻晃，感受你皮肤上的温度……”

我点头。我同意，但我会存储着这些回忆，然后期待下一个夏天，并且满足于这秋天给我们提供的东西。Sebastian在很多方面都很孩子气。毫无疑问，这是他魅力的一部分，但他总是渴望即时的快乐，而从不做那些最微不足道的努力去获得那些快乐，这有时让人困扰。

他又喝了一口给他“最后一缕阳光”的酒，带着沉闷的心情地叹了口气：“你还记得我说过威尼斯很惨淡吗？我错了。在这里，是真的很惨淡。”

“这可不是真的。我们有彼此，我们有上等的葡萄酒和舒适的炉火——还能奢求什么？”

来自火焰的光线闪烁在昏暗的房间里，装点了他精致的脸庞。

“我不知道。也许我一直想要你在我身边。我不想回到另一个房间，独自睡觉。”

“我懂得。我也是。”

在Brideshed度过了那宁静的一个月之后，我仍然不习惯再单独入睡，而在威尼斯的两周里，我们仍然过着十分亲密的生活。自从我们回来以后，我只有一个晚上没有和Sebastian在一起，但是我已经辗转数次，困倦地寻找他温暖熟悉的身体，希望将我的呼吸埋在他的脖颈上，将我的手放在他的后腰上。我从未像今天晚上那样经历过空虚和失落。命运有多么优雅，我们即将到来的痛苦就被多么的忽视。

我开始轻轻按摩他的脖子，轻轻地抚摸着娇嫩的肌肤，就像我知道他喜欢的那样。事实上，他在我的触摸下颤抖着，头向一边倾斜，这样我就可以更好地接触到他。他温热的手放在我的大腿上。我用另一只手轻轻地抓着它，在亲吻他的前额时把我们的手指扣在一起。他又蜷缩着靠近了些，我们仍保持着沉默。

很快，壁炉里燃烧着的原木发出的橙色光就成了漆黑的屋子里唯一的光源。我注意到屋子似乎显然很冷清，因为当一个男人走进敞开的门，驻足片刻又消失了，并没有看见我们半躺在沙发上。我们得意地笑起来。我再次亲吻了Sebastian，用柔软而亲切地：他的脸颊，额头，又是脸颊。当我转过头，试图触摸他的嘴唇时，他生硬地错开了我。

“怎么了？你为什么如此......我不懂。我做错了什么吗？”

“不，不是你。”他坐直了，将酒杯放在桌子上。 “Aloysius的脾气非常糟糕。而且你知道，如果他这样，是会传染给我的。”

“哦。我明白了。我们能够做什么来改变它吗？”

“不，我并不这么认为。”

他颓然地倒在靠背上，生着闷气。

“另外，我收到了妈咪的来信。”

我知道他还要说其他事，于是看着他。

“她想来牛津见她的一个故人。她也想见见你。”

“哦，那很好。我很高兴终于能见到她了。”

“这很好！”，他讽刺地说。 “这一点都不好，Charles！你不清楚他们是如何用魅力围困你的吗？先是Julia和Cordelia，然后是我在威尼斯的父亲，现在又是我的母亲——很快你就会像蜘蛛网中的苍蝇一样挣扎，甚至会为此感到骄傲。因为他们都极具魅力。”

至少可以说，我很震惊。我转过身望着他的眼睛——他非常认真。

“Sebastian，亲爱的，你在说什么呀？ 和妈妈见面只是处于礼貌。 我想当面感谢我在Brideshead度过的美好的时光。”

“不必。 她不期待着你这么做。”

我仍然无法理解他没来由的脾气，甚至厌倦了他孩子般的行为。

“Sebastian，没有人想要抢走你的任何东西——”

他用激烈的手势打断我。“是的，这正是他们的计划。他们会把你从我这抢走。你会明白的。他们总是这样做。”他哀叹道。

“亲爱的，别傻了！”

他的反应更加激烈：“你到底支持谁？你已经被他们收买了？”他厉声道。

我呆坐了一会儿。

“我不知道有这么多门道。我只是想见见你的家人。”我轻声说。“看看是怎么回事。”

他把胸前的手臂交叉在胸前，抬起下巴向旁边看去，这是我喜欢的姿势，就像他培养的许多其他迷人的自命不凡的习惯一样。通常，当他进入这种态度时，我会托起了他的下巴，并亲吻他的嘴唇，但我无法使出所有的那些预期的动作。我有些害怕他的脾气。我尝试着动之以理——我很少和他用这个，但也许这一次需要：

“我不明白你在指责我什么。我从来没有打算与你的母亲深入交流，除了像大人那样有礼貌的聊天。还记得我们在你父亲臭名昭着的罪恶之宫的床上度过的那些晚上吗？那罪恶当然不是他的。需要我提醒你我们在那里犯了多少重罪吗？在你教会里的那些最严重的？”

终于，我看到他嘴唇的一侧微微地挑起。他轻松了一些，回答道：“我不指那些肉体的方面。我的意思是——你是忠诚的吗？你在我身边吗？我是否——”他犹豫着，“——我对你很重要吗？”

他突然看起来非常脆弱和没有安全感。所有的愤怒都消失了，他只是一个要求被爱的小孩。我感到心化了。

“我最亲爱的。”我清了清嗓子，我的声音仍然非常轻柔，因为门还敞开着。 “你是我在这个世界上最重要的人。直到我的最后一天，你永远会是。你在这里——”我握住他的手放在我的心上，“你深深地在我心中。而你会一直留在那里。”他的手攥起了我的衬衫，头埋了下去。我感到我的心在跳，大声地砰砰直跳。我从来没有这样说过，对他和其他任何人都没有。我亲吻了他的头发。他抬起头，直视我的眼睛。他仍保持沉默，但同时也告诉了我很多。

他的手指摊平放在我的胸前，仍然直视着我，用另一只手将我拉近，形成一个无言的，温暖的，无休止的吻。我感觉到他的手在我的脊椎上徘徊，将我按得更近一些，毫无准备地， 我们的躯体开始交缠着曼舞，就像过去的几周中我们无数次做过的那样。关于他的一切都很熟悉，他的气味，温暖的双手，他眨眼的方式，当我舔吻他的耳垂时他闭上了眼睛。我们完美地融合在一起。当我们唇舌交缠时，他开始用拇指侧面抚弄着我的乳首。我在他的气息里轻轻地呻吟着，在向下一个阶段进发的时候，我感受到我们之间共享的那些闪闪发光而带着悲剧意味的愉悦。我任由我的手在他的大腿上徘徊，我向他温热的腹股沟抚去时，他制止了我：

“等一下。停。”

“为什么？”我耳语道。 “我可以关上门，然后我们转到我的卧室。来吧。”火车上的两晚，三等车厢，亲密无间，在伦敦那个没有他的夜晚使我变得无畏和贪婪。

“没有。我很快要和Mr.Samgrass见面。他闻到勃艮第酒和你的独家古龙水就很足够了。没有必要通过向他展示我明显的性奋来证明他的生活有多沉闷。“

我笑了起来。Sebastian几乎笑了，然后向后靠去，突然又严肃起来。留在绿色镶板房间里的细小光线聚集在他的眼睛里。他皱起眉头：“那么，我们可以对Aloysius做些什么？我不想和一只生气的熊一起过夜，实话实说。”

我将他额头上的金色发丝放了下来。

“过会给他一个不错的热水澡怎么样？把它的毛发洗干净？”

“在头皮上稍微按摩一下？”

“就是这样，”我点点头。

他轻轻地抓起我的一只手。

“你可以也按摩一下我的脖子吗？”

“当然。然后——到床上？抱着你？还有——躺在一起？”

“是的，”他满意地叹了口气，摁捻着我的手指。我将他的手举向我的嘴唇，然后吻了吻它：“我会过来的，好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have lost all my proper grammer during translation. Please do read the original work if you enjoy the idea of this one!


End file.
